Together Forever
by Mystic Ghost
Summary: Just a short fanfic that I had written for my friend's Birthday. Sequelshipping with some fluff.


"...Hmm..." a brunette girl hums under her breath and stands by the city streets, her eyes flickering around as if she was searching around for something. What was she searching for anyway? She wasn't quite sure to be completely honest.. when Hyuu had called her out here like this, all of a sudden and without even telling her why. Nimbasa City. A bustling city with all sorts of entertainment. Under normal circumstances, Mei would've been more than happy to be here, and would've gone to every single entertainment available there, or even go to the Battle Subway to get some training done. But what with Hyuu telling her to 'Go to Nimbasa City and stay' (well, that was his exact words.) she_ had_ no other choice but to sit and stay.

Sighing under her breath, she glances over at her Serperior who gives her an inquisitive glance and smiles faintly, shrugging a bit. It seems that the Grass type was questioning his trainer as to why she was simply standing there, since she was usually the type to run around more than to stand at one spot for the entire time. "Hyuu." she says with a roll of her eyes and the grass snake nods in acknowledgement, before nudging her hand with a smile- she swore that he smiled- on his face. "Wha-"

"Mei."

Looking up abruptly, her hazel eyes caught sight of the familiar bluenette, a wide smile spreading across her face as she jumped up to her feet, tilting her head to a side. "Hey, Hyuu! It's great to see you again!" She bounds over to his side and then pokes his shoulder. "Hey, what's the meaning of calling me out like this all of a sudden? What does 'stay' mean? It's not like I'm a Lilipup or anything you know—"

"Mei." he spoke once again, but his voice held a different tone than the one that he usually used. It held a faint hint of seriousness... and she was confused.

"...Hyuu...? Is there something wrong..?" her brows furrow in concern as she observes the boy with genuine worry, uncertain as to why he would be so serious in the first place. When he didn't answer and simply stood there, his gaze casted to the ground, her concern twofold and she grabs hold of his hand, an uncertain expression donned on her petite features. "What's wrong..?"

The boy purses his lips, unsure of how to do what he had in mind. Darn it, he hadn't actually thought it through when he had called her out like that. What was he thinking in the first place- no what made him think that he would have the guts to pull this off? Biting down on his lip, he makes himself look up and swallows a bit, before looking at her with his azure blue eyes. "Come with me." Taking hold of her hand, he makes his way towards the vicinities o the city, gently pulling her along from behind as he walked.

Her eyes widen in surprise at him taking hold of her hand and a slight hint of pink tinges her cheeks, as she walks after him. Her eyes blinks every once in a while, unsure what to make out of his odd behavior today... it was weird. Really weird. He was acting gentle for some reason, not his usual self that was yelling about Pokemon and how she should get stronger… something was different now. Though she wasn't quite sure whether to be worried, or happy. "H-hyuu?! Where are we going?"

Thank Arceus that he was leading. If he had been walking side by side with her, she would've seen the blush tingeing his cheeks at the time, which was not cool at all. Looking back for a moment, he catches sight of Mei flushing lightly and purses his lips , swallowing once more at how cute she looked with that blush on her- no! Stop thinking Hyuu... just try and get what you're trying to do done. "We're going to… the Ferris Wheel." his voice was quiet, unlike the usual one, filled with confidence and whatnot. It felt weird, to be all flustered and uncertain of himself, and not confident and sure of himself.

"The.. huh?!" the flush on her face deepens significantly and she mainly got more confused. Why would he want to go on the Ferris Wheel of all places in Nimbasa? Wasn't he the 'get stronger so that you can beat Team Plasma' type? Or actually, wouldn't he prefer to go to the Big Stadium or Small Court to watch a game. Millions of questions ran through her mind as she trails behind him but she decides to keep them to herself. He was acting strange.. and she wasn't quite sure how he would react if she were to ask anything weird.

As the Ferris Wheel came into line of sight, the flustered pair somewhat stumbles upon it; Hyuu, feeling relieved but more nervous than ever and Mei, confused and worried at the same time. While they were standing in line to enter the passenger car, Hyuu could feel his palms begining to get sweaty and he mutters a curse under his breath. "Uh.." he starts, unsure of what to say. "..You wouldn't.. mind.. riding the Ferris Wheel with me, right Mei?" Looking away in attempt to hide his face that was so obviously red now, he clears his throat. "I would ... like it if you could.."

Of course, his words didn't fail to make her blush even more obvious and she looks back at him with wide eyes, before a smile blossoms across her face. "Sure, Hyuu! I'd love to ride it with you!" As long as there was nothing wrong with him or anything.. To think that she was worried about him, when all he wanted was to go on a Ferris Wheel ride! She felt so silly now, thinking back at all those panicky thoughts in her mind. "Eh, why didn't you say so sooner, Hyuu? I would've been more than happy to go with you, there was no need to be so serious and everything!"

Her blush, her smile... the way she looked back at him with first, initial surprise which then turned into happiness... it just made him fall all over for her again. Thankfully, Mei seemed to be unaware of that or he would've been even more embarrassed. But seriously.. the way she just replied to his offer so lightly and all... he just- No! Stop it, Hyuu, get your mind back to reality and reply to her already! "Th-that's great..." Lord Arceus, now he was stuttering. Fan-freaking-tastic. Clearing his throat, the bluenette smiles back at her (it didn't look much like a smile) and chuckles. "I was.. n-nervous to ask." he mutters under his breath, hoping that she wouldn't hear him. "But really... thank you."

Hyuu just really seemed to be... a little bit weird today, but in a good way of course. He seemed.. gentler. And cuter too. A bright smile tugs at her lips and the bunned-haired girl shakes her head at him, looking up at him with her hazel eyes. "It's no problem at all! Like I said, I would've been more than happy to ride with you if you had just asked!" the female trainer giggles softly for a while, punching Hyuu lightly on the shoulder, not noticing the slight stutter in his words. "Huh? You? Nervous?" her brow furrows for a moment as she places her hand on his forehead, closing her eyes. "...Hmm... Are you sick, Hyuu? You don't seem to be though..?"

Oh for the love of Mew, Mei was just too cute for him to handle. Swallowing lightly, Hyuu inhales deeply and counts to ten, before exhaling in attempt of calming himself and his raging nerves down. Some way or another.. she was just completely oblivious to the feelings he had for her. Even Kyouhei, his best friend was aware of it, yet here she was, giving him that smile of hers and making his brain go on a meltdown slowly. "...Thanks. Again." Yes, Hyuu, thanking her twice is totally cool. Completely cool. "...Is it that hard to believe?" he asks with a light chuckle and shrugs a bit. "Well, I'm not quite sure my-" his sentence stops midway as she places her hand on his forehead and his facial temperature flies off the charts in a split second. "I-I-I'm n-not sick, M-mei!" Hoo boy, he was just going to die from her ignorance and whatnot, "D-don't worry about me!"

Even though Hyuu kept trying to reassure her that he was fine and whatnot... she couldn't help but to be stil a little worried over her friend. Mei didn't want to impose herself onto Hyuu if he was sick... but he told her that he wasn't sick, and was stuttering so much... Maybe he's cold or something? Yeah, that would explain it! He must be cold! "You're welcome, Hyuu. There's really no need to thank me, I've wanted to ride it ever since I got to Nimbasa! I just never did set aside the time to ride it... or had a person to ride it with..." he sentence falters and she gives Hyuu a soft smile. "I'm glad that I got to ride with you for my first time!" The brunette tilts her head to a side and nods tentatively. "Mm.. it's a little hard.. but okay! I trust that you are fully capable of taking care of yourself, Hyuu~!" At that moment, their turn in queue had arrived and they were both ushered into the passenger car.

One day. Just, one day. He swore that he was going to die from her cuteness. And ignorance. And many other things that he didn't wish to go into detail about. She probably thought that he was sick or had some sort of condition... well that was just perfect. Hyuu, the mentally unstable or trainer with a health condition. Arceus. Damn. It. "That's great to hear." For the first time, a genuine smile pulls at his lips and he laughs lightly, a slight hint of red tinging his cheeks. "Wh-what? Oh, that... why me, though?" Hyuu was a bit confused and.. oddly happy about how she was glad that she got to ride with him, of all people. It just... he felt all warm and fuzzy inside for some reason. It was a nice feeling... yet a tad uncomfortable. "It's hard-" he sighs in exasperation and pets her on the head gently, nodding a bit at what she said. "Of course, I will take care of myself." Climbing into the passenger car together with her, he purses his lips and loks over at the spot next to her. "..Uh."

As she pressed her palms against the windows of the passenger car, a smile blossoms across her face as she gasps aloud, seemingly overwhelmed by the experience altogether. So overwhelmed, until she had barely heard what Hyuu had said. Bringing her attention back to the bluenette, her hazel gaze casted onto him for a brief moment and she tilts her head to a side. "Mm? Um... I just think that I would've been happier riding with you than anyone else! I-it would be better to ride with a close friend, right? I mean rather than a complete stranger or anything."She giggles a bit and taps Hyuu on the nose, "Oh of course I know that, silly! I was just kidding about that~!" Glancing over at the seat beside her, she notices Hyuu looking at it with uncertainty, as if he wanted to sit there but wasn't quite sure whether she would mind. Patting the seat next to her with a hand, she offers Hyuu a shy smile and tilts her head to a side. "You can sit next to me if you'd like to, Hyuu."

She seemed so excited just by being on the Ferris Wheel, even though it wasn't even moving yet; the brunette was already so excited to the extent that she was pressing against the glass and everything.. it made a bemused smile tug at his lips. He never did get to ride on the Ferris Wheel as well, and he had to say it looked pretty impressive from afar. It hadn't started moving yet, so he couldn't say much, but Mei looked so cute.. when she.. was.. excited- What was wrong with him? Was he really sick or something? Huffing in exasperation, the bluenette runs his fingers through his hair and smiles at her reply. Even her reply was so innocent... and didn't hint him in on anything. "That's understandable." he chuckles lightly and walks over to her side, petting her on the head. "...Pfft. Sure you were." Pursing his lips for a moment, he still wasn't quite sure whether he should... but after she gives him permission to do as such, he sits down beside her, swallowing a bit. Okay.. what was he supposed to do now..?

"Ehh? Do you not believe me,Hyuu?" Mei pouts a little at him and huffs unhappily. "Well... It's not like I'm worried about you or anything... or that you're the one who I worry about the most." She puts her hands together and inhales deeply, before sighing quietly. "Mm..." For some particular reason, Hyuu seemed to be feeling awkward sitting beside her and she couldn't seem to understand why. Was it because of her or something? Was she weird today or something...? Her lips form a thin line and she brings her attention back to her friend, slight anxiety and worry reflected within those hazel hues.. Well, at least he sat beside her! Maybe hewas just nervous... like he had said before, that's all. But nervous from what? It wasn't like this was the first time they were alone together... no, wait. Now that she had thought about it, this was the first time that Hyuu and her were both together in a closed room... and sitting right next to each other too. Agh! How could she not notice? ... But it wasn't like she didn't know him or anything... Hoping to ease the tension in the air, she places her hand on his and offers the bluenette a soft smile.

"I didn't say that!" he blurts out and places a hand on his forehead. Geez, he should be more careful of what he said.. she really did jump to conclusions easily... A slight red hue tinges his cheeks at what she had said and he looks away, trying to well, hide his blush. Like that would actually work. But still... this was really embarrassing. "...Sorry. For making you worry." Somewhat managing to regain his dignity, the bluenette inhales deeply and shakes his head a little. "I'm fine, really. See?" he smiles for her to see, "There's really no need to worry about me. ...It's not like I'm sick or anything... I just-" Spit it out, Hyuu... this was exactly why you called her out in the first place. Damn it, why was doing this so hard? "I..." his voice was already beginning to tremble for some odd reason, aggravating the Aspertian male to no ends. And then, she places her hand on his. Oh for the love of Mew, why?! His facial temperature sky rockets in an instance and he attempts to keep calm. "H-hey.. the ride is s-starting.." Well thank you for pointing that out, Mr. Obvious. Facepalming inwardly, he bites down on his lip so that nothing else stupid would be blurted out.

"...Well... I can't help but to worry about you, you know? It isn't like you to be so... quiet." Mei giggles a bit, although seemingly albeit weakly, like it was forced out. But at the sight of his blush, she couldn't help but to blush as well for some reason. He looked really cute blushing... it didn't suit him in the slightest, but he still looked cute doing it. Somehow. "...Eh? Sorry..? There's no need for you to be sorry, Hyuu!" The brunette places her hands on his shoulders and gives him a firm look, not wanting him to have any other misunderstandings. "It's… it's my duty as a f-friend to worry over you like this! What sort of friend would I be if I were not to even care about you… or think about you so—" she stops mid-sentence, flushing a faint shade of pink as she stops herself from saying more. Instead, she brought her attention back to what Hyuu was saying.. or at least, attempting to say. He seemed to be struggling with his words… and as much as it was really cute, she wanted to know what he was trying to say. "What is it, Hyuu?" With her hand still placed on top of his, the brunette tilts her head to a side and offers him a soft, comforting smile, in hopes to calm him down or just ease his nerves. "Eh? Oh, it is!" she bounces up in excitement and plasters herself against the window. "Uwaah! It's so pretty!" Glancing back at Hyuu, she laughs lightly, all the awkward tension in the air gone and takes his hand. "You've gotta look, Hyuu! The view's amaaaazing!"

"Oh? Heh… I'm sorry about that." Clearing his throat a little, Hyuu attempts to regain his dignity and gives Mei a thumbs-up. "Well, I'm alright now! I mean, not like I wasn't in the start." Good going, Hyuu. "Uh… well…" he scratches the back of his head and laughs meekly, "I was just a bit nervous, that's all. Really, I swear that it's nothing else." Even he couldn't answer that question, to be completely honest, and he was just… rattling off bits and pieces of his mind in hopes of calming her down or cheering her up. "I made you worry… it was bad of me to do that." The male trainer purses his lips and looks down at his hands. "Sorry about that. I must've really scared you, acting so strangely. To be completely honest… I'm not quite sure why I feel nervous. I've been—" Faltering in the forming of his sentence, he brings his attention over to the girl, wondering what she was trying to say when she stopped so abruptly. At her inquiry, his gaze averted over to her for a brief moment, before turned away to the outside view. "Well, I… I wanted to tell you something…" Chuckling a bit at how she was quick to change the subject, he as well brings his attention to the outside of the passenger car. It was certainly amazing, with how from their view, they could see the entire city. At the peak of the ride, the Ferris Wheel stopped, giving them a chance to admire the view. "Mei…"

Completely entranced by the beautiful sights of the city from such a great view, Mei had barely heard a single word that Hyuu was saying, and continued being mesmerized by the bright lights and carefully planned decorations. "It's like I'm at the highest point of Nimbasa here! I can see the Gym… oh! There's the Battle Subway! And then that's the Pokemon Musical and—" she was so into looking at the city, a bright smile tugging at her lips as she did. She was happy that Hyuu had talked her into doing this, yes, she definitely was. "Thank you, Hyuu!" She throws her arms around the bluenette and nuzzles the side of his shoulder, "Thank you for bringing me here! I'm really happy now~!" After a moment did she only realize what she was doing and blushed, releasing her grip around Hyuu and placing her hands behind her. "Ah.. I'm s-sorry, Hyuu! I didn't think about what I was doing…" Only then did she notice that something was amiss with him, not that initial awkwardness, nor his usual attitude. "..Hyuu… You… want to tell me something? What is it..?" She did notice that the Ferris Wheel stopped for some apparent reason, but that didn't really bother her as much as Hyuu was now. Why was he acting so strange..? Did he want to let her know something… something that would upset her..?

Allowing himself a small smile, the bluenette chuckles softly at how she had reacted towards the Ferris Wheel and all, her excitement actually rather infectious, so to speak. He couldn't help but to look over to the view outside as well, with how she was so excited about it and ever so enthusiastic as well. It was really amusing.. yet cute how she was ever so attentive the little details of the city as they were allowed to admire the view for brief moment. Of course, this was like a crucial moment to Hyuu; this was his chance to tell her what he had wanted to say since the moment that he had told her to meet him at Nimbasa. He had already procrastinated on this enough, it was probably time to make his next move.. but did he know how? No. Hyuu, aspiring Pokemon Champion, was completely clueless as to how he should tell another person, especially the girl he like about his feelings. Not like he was a feelings person in the first place… but why was it so difficult—well, with her hugging him right now wasn't helping either. "Ah.. It's my pleasure… I'm glad that you're happy that I brought you here." The bluenette scratches the back of his head and glances over at her, "Hmm? Oh, it's fine… and uh yeah…" he bites his lip and looks down at his hands. "I…uh…" Get a grip, Hyuu… this might be your only chance. "I really like you—your smile, Mei!" What the heck was that?!

Tilting her head to a side at him, her hazel eyes observed the male trainer in silence as he seemed to be contemplating in his mind what he should do, or as a matter of fact, say at this moment. He seemed to be having trouble as well, seeing how he was more soft-spoken than he usually was, like he was having trouble trying to find the right words to use for some reason. Why? She really wanted to ask him, but was afraid that he might get even more flustered if she did… so she kept the questions to herself. Letting go of him, she sits back down and blinks back at him, wondering what he was up to right now. And there it was; those slowly chosen words, and his stumbling over them again. What was the cause of this? Was it her… maybe? Now that she had thought about it… it was only when she was around only did he seem to be extra careful with what he said, and a little gentler in his actions. Was it because he thought that she was so fragile and would break for some reason? Well, she wasn't that weak, and once that thought had occurred in her mind, she wasn't pleased at all. No, but then again, Hyuu never would've thought of her as weak… would he? Hoping to get an explanation from his words, she blinks back at him in confusion as he blurts out that particular sentence and she bursts into giggles, "Thanks, Hyuu! I really like it when you smile too!"

It seemed like while he was talking, Mei, too, was contemplating something in her mind. But what was she thinking about? About how he was a complete klutz and horrible with words...? No, Mei wouldn't have thought of such a thing, being that sweet, kind girl she was. Not once did she complain about his rough and reckless attitude, or the way that he (very embarrassingly) lost his temper if anything about Team Plasma was mentioned. No, she simply went along with what he did, and maybe did advise against him being so reckless, but that was all that she did. Nothing more, like hating him, or disliking him due to those certain attributes. Right now… he really wanted to make it up for all that he had done, and wanted to let her know how he felt. Spending time together with her and Kyouhei since childhood… it took him some time to realize his feelings for her, but he was certain that his feelings for her were genuine and not just some kind of simple attraction. Hearing what she said, he didn't even know whether he should laugh or cry. It was just like her to respond in such a way and give him that cute little giggle of hers. "A-ah.. thank you…" No, what was he doing?! He was supposed to tell her how he felt, not about her smile or anything of that sort! "N-no! I m-mean…" he brings his gaze away for a brief moment, before looking over at her, "I really like y-you, Mei!"

Oh, so that was all that he wanted to say? That he liked her smile? If that was it… he could've just told her, and not lead her to have so many misunderstandings in her mind— Eh? He… what? What did he just say? Blinking back at him blankly for a moment, it takes her mind a while to grasp the situation and her cheeks turn into a light shade of pink. "E-eh?" Hyuu liked her? No,_ likes_ her? But he never did seemed to show any signs of affection throughout their entire journey, even though Mei liked him as well, she had already given up when she realized that Hyuu would never like her back. But this… this was so sudden, and unexpected. For a moment, she was paralyzed by shock, unsure whether she was happy, or skeptical. Then again, Hyuu never did lie. Not once in her entire life did he hear Hyuu lie at all, and this was nothing less of the case. So it was the truth? Hyuu likes her..? "I…" It was unlike her to be at a loss of words, with her cheerful disposition and all, but this was one of those times that she was. "I… Hyuu, I… I like you too!" Hugging the boy abruptly, she buries her face into the crook of his neck in attempt of hiding the blush on her face. "You're the bestest friend anyone could have… and I'm really like you!"

Seeing her blank look made him a little disappointed, and also a bit embarrassed as well… what if she didn't have the same feelings that he did? What if his feelings were to remain unrequited? What if... what if… only now did the thought of rejection cross his mind, and to be completely honest, he wasn't quite sure of himself now. Maybe he shouldn't have done it so soon, and waited a little longer… What? Now it was Hyuu's turn to be shock, his eyes wide as he brings his attention back to the brunette. She…she likes him as well? That was weird… who on Earth would ever like him in the first place… "Wh-wha—" At her abrupt embrace, he looks down at her for a moment, unsure of what to make out of from all of these sudden things, "M-mei, that isn't a word, you know… W-what?!" Okay, by now, the bluenette was already blushing really badly as he tried to comprehend what Mei had just said. She was just blunt with her words and everything… just the thing to catch her off guard. "..I… I really like you too, Mei…" Awkwardly, he hugs her back and closes his eyes, patting her head at the same time. "I really do…"

Burying her face deeper into the crook of his neck, she's surprised at herself when tears began to run down her cheeks and closes her eyes, willing them to stop. Why was she crying..? She wasn't sad in the slightest… no, in fact in the complete contrary, she was happy beyond belief. For Hyuu to return her feelings for him, it was like a dream come true. "Pfft, I know that, Hyuu! I mean, best couldn't exactly fit what I think of you. You're the bestest!" She smiles brightly up at him and catches sight of him blushing, tilting her head to a side. When he responded to her, she smiles once more, but this time, the tears that she had held back flowed down her cheeks freely, and she nuzzles into Hyuu's neck. "Thank you, Hyuu…"

Oh, no. Oh _no_. Arceus damn it, his face was going to burst into flames soon if she didn't stop showering him with compliments. More than best? To Hyuu, that was like a joke. But then again, his heart and face thought otherwise, what with one blazing red and the other thudding rapidly. "S-stop it, Mei! You're making me b-blush…" That wasn't even a lie, seeing that bright red hue that was clearly obvious on his cheeks. "M-mei?! Why are you crying..?" Hugging her a little tighter, the bluenette gives her a look of concern and blinks back at her in surprise. "…And why are you thanking me…?

Trying to stop her tears, the brunette looks up at him and smiles brightly. "I-I don't know… Maybe these are tears of joy?" That was probably it, seeing that they wouldn't stop no matter what she did. Feeling the comfort of Hyuu's arms around her, she manages to calm down a little and allows her eyes to flutter close. "Thank you.. for everything…" At that moment, the passenger car had hit the ground and the ride was over… Letting go of Hyuu, she looks over at him and then at the opening doors. "I think we should get down…"

Smiling faintly at her explanation, Hyuu pats her on the head once more, before planting a light kiss on her nose. "I'm happy too, Mei… and there's no need to thank me, really. I should be the one thanking you." Bringing his attention over to the doors that were opening, he nods back at her with a soft smile and leads her out of the car, tugging her gently by the hand. "Sorry if I made you worried or anything… being the awkward person I was just now.."

As he led her out of the passenger car, Mei willingly followed him by his side, their hands linked together as they ventured through Nimbasa. "… Yes, that. Do you know how worried I was? I thought you were sick!" she huffs unhappily and then laughs lightly. "It's okay, Hyuu… I forgive you."

Cringing a little when she began to nag at him, Hyuu chuckles nervously and scratches the back of his head with a free hand. "Ah.. sorry about that.." Let it be Mei to be the one to come up with the fact that he was sick, "…Thanks."

Tilting her head to a side, she gives him a cheerful smile and then an inquisitive look. "So… does that mean that you're my boyfriend now?"

"Y-yeah… " a faint red hue tinges his cheeks and he manages a small, shaky smile, "A-and you're my g-girlfriend..."

"Alright then!" she giggles softly and takes hold of his hand, "I'll be your girlfriend forever~!"

"…Forever..." a hint of a smile pulls at his lips and he plants a soft kiss on her forehead, chuckling softly under his breath. "Mm… Forever, Mei." The bright smile illuminates her face and the bluenette puts his forehead against hers.

"We'll be together forever."


End file.
